


Aloha Au la 'Oe

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Discovery, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: Swallowing hard, Danny knew the time had come, it was a case of now or never to say the words that he had said almost like a throwaway line for months in friendship but he really wanted the words to mean so, so much more to the dark haired man who was now watching him closely.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Aloha Au la 'Oe

‘Aloha Au la ‘Oe.’ Danny Williams frowned as he studied the three little words on the small piece of paper he held in his hand before he looked up, closing his eyes in concentration and softly repeated the words to himself. “Aloha…Au…la…’Oe. Aloha Au la ‘Oe. Aloha Au la ‘Oe.”

“Danny …” Steve paused, the cold bottles of beer he held momentarily forgotten as he watched his partner and closest friend jump, obviously startled by his voice. He frowned as Danny quickly shoved what appeared to be a small piece of paper back into his pocket. “Is everything okay, Buddy?” He asked softly, concerned by Danny’s strange and guilty reaction.

Swallowing hard, Danny knew the time had come, it was a case of now or never to say the words that he had said almost like a throwaway line for months in friendship but he really wanted the words to mean so, so much more to the dark haired man who was now watching him closely. “Aloha Au la ‘oe.” The words tumbled out in a nervous rush as he quickly crossed the room to where Steve now stood, staring at him in shock and surprise.

He was afraid he had crossed the line by Steve’s reaction, but he knew he had to finish taking this risk. He removed the two bottles from Steve’s hands and placed them on the counter beside him before he turned and gently wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and pulled him closer, softly saying the words again, “Aloha Au la ‘Oe, you big Neanderthal animal.”

His heart sunk as he heard Steve gasp and then stiffen in surprise, but instead of pulling away in horror and disgust as he had half expected, Steve’s arms circled around him and pulled him even closer.

“I love you too,” Steve grinned with delight at hearing Danny's softly spoken confession as he kissed Danny hard, robbing Danny of his breath with its intensity. It was a kiss that Steve never wanted to end.


End file.
